1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, such as personal computers; battery packs used as power supply for electronic devices; power-supply controlling methods for electronic devices provided with such battery packs; and programs for controlling power supply for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, portable electronic devices, such as notebook computers, can generally be driven with battery packs. Such electronic devices are provided with, for example, a unit that displays the level of power remaining in a battery pack installed in the device and that warns a user if the remaining power falls below a certain level. This may prevent the battery pack from becoming exhausted during operation and may thus prevent currently running programs and data from becoming damaged.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-65559 (see paragraphs [0011] to [0013], and FIG. 3), for example, discloses an electronic device that solves problems related with a case where a battery pack contains a different type of battery. Specifically, in order to achieve this, such an electronic device determines the specification of the battery pack, detects the remaining power level, and displays the remaining power level.